10 Ways to Hook Up During Summer
by SmutFic
Summary: It's summer in Rosewood, and Spencer and Toby are discovering new ways to hook up over the summer. Includes whipped cream, showering, dinner, and lots more... (SPOBY) No -A. Lots of sexy Spoby fluff.
1. Whipped Cream

**This will be 10 chapters long. They're not separate one-shots, they all take place in the same universe, during the same summer.**

**WARNING: SLIGHTLY EXPLICIT**

Part 1: Whipped Cream

It was the first week of summer, and Toby Cavanaugh was determined to seduce his girlfriend by surprise. He told her he was coming over, but he stopped at the store to get a few 'items' needed to make tonight one of the sexiest.

"Hey babe, I'm back." He announced, walking through her door at about seven PM. "I stopped at the store to get us some- HOLY SHIT. Hanna?"

"Toby, you made it!" Spencer exclaimed. "I invited Hanna over. You went to the store? Oh, did you buy anything good to eat? I'm starving."

"No... Uh... Um... No...I should," he mumbled, still baffled that Hanna was here, and not wanting her to see what was in the bag.

"Hand over the bag," Hanna demanded, and got up so she could snatch it from him. he tried to resist her grabbing the plastic bag, but she yanked it away.

"Hanna, give that back!" Toby yelled.

"God, I just want to see what there is to eat." Hanna said. "Let's see here. Whipped cream. Pretty good. I hope you bought strawberries to go with this. Chocolate syrup? This is all so random. I wish you got some actual food. Okay, what else...?"

"Stop!" He nearly screamed at Hanna. He just needed her to stop rummaging through that embarrassing plastic bag.

"Condoms...!?" Hanna shrieked. "I think I'm getting the picture here. This isn't _eating_ food, this is _sex_ food! All this stuff is for sex! Toby bought stuff to have sex with you!"

Spencer's face reddened at this. Toby ran a hand through his hair. Hanna wasn't supposed to find out about this! He didn't know Hanna was even here...

"All you're missing is some lube... Well, I should probably leave you two alone, then." Hanna smiled, biting her lip. "Have fun, you two..."

Hanna dropped the plastic couch before leaving a red-faced Spencer and an embarrassed Toby alone. She smirked as she left the Hastings house.

"Why'd you buy that stuff?" Spencer asked, still red-faced.

She couldn't even look her boyfriend in the eyes. It's not that she didn't like the idea of this kind of sex with Toby, it was the fact that Hanna would probably never stop teasing her about it. Hanna was sure to spread the news to Aria and Emily that Toby had purchased sexual enhancers...

"Spencer..." he muttered. "I didn't know Hanna was going to be here, and I just thought that since it was summer, we could... You know... Have fun... Since I thought we were at that level... I just didn't know she was here..."

"You thought that I would want to use this stuff in _sex_?"

He sighed, "I wanted to make it special. I thought every girl's dream was to have some whipped cream love-making or something..."

She chuckled and rolled her eyes. She picked the plastic bag up, and grabbed the whipped cream. She yanked off the cap of the whipped cream and sprayed Toby's mouth with it.

"I guess I deserve that," Toby muttered, and licked a small portion of the whipped cream off his own lips.

Spencer smiled. She said, "You're too cute. Hmm, I wonder how kissing you with whipped cream on your lips would taste..."

He grinned, "Well, you can always come over here and find out."

She did just that. She slammed her lips against his whipped cream covered lips, and used her tongue and mouth to suck every last bit of whipped cream off his lips.

"That was delicious," she giggled.

She tapped his chest with one finger, and whispered, "Maybe now that Hanna's gone, we could use some of that stuff you bought..."

He raised his eyebrows, surprised that she wanted to use the sexual foods he bought. After Hanna completely embarrassed him, he didn't think she'd ever want to think of that idea ever again. She picked the bag up and pulled the rest of the items he bought out: condoms and chocolate syrup. She wondered what the person behind the counter thought when he left the store with all this sexual stuff.

She stepped closer to him, and pushed his black jacket off his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor of her living room. He smiled and took her hand, and then they walked up the stairs, and into Spencer's bedroom. He was beyond excited for this. What guy _wouldn't _want to lick whipped cream off his girlfriend's naked body.

Even the thought of it was sexy...

They began undressing themselves so they could get into action. She threw her own shirt on the floor, and dropped her skirt to the ground. He began unbuckling his belt and then threw his shirt on the floor. She smiled when she saw his gorgeous abs. She herself couldn't wait to lick whipped cream off those abs...

Only in her bra and panties, Spencer grabbed the whipped cream can from Toby and lay down on her bed. He licked his lips, getting aroused by the sight of this. She smirked at him before spraying a small amount of the cream on her stomach.

"Oh man..." He mumbled, licking his lips again, already aroused by this. He couldn't want to get his mouth all over her. She was so beautiful, but right now, she was just plain sexy!

Clad in his boxers, he climbed on top of her, his lips moving from her neck, all the way down to her stomach. His tongue touched the whipped cream, and he couldn't stop himself for gushing to himself about how sexy this was. He was lucky he had a girlfriend willing to have this kind of sex with him.

He loved the way she moaned when his tongue licked every last centimeter of whipped cream off her body. His mouth made its way back up, to the valley between her breasts. His hands snuck behind her back, where he unhooked her bra. As she moaned while biting her lip, he took the bottle out of her hand. He shook it a little bit, before moving her bra out of the way.

Pulling Spencer's bra off, he dropped it to the floor. His eyes couldn't stop looking. He smiled happily as he sprayed whipped cream on each one of her breasts. His arousal was getting out of control. This was just so damn hot!

He licked his lips again before opening up the bottle of chocolate syrup. He drizzled it around her breasts and stomach, arching his back on top of her.

"Easy there. I'm your girlfriend, not your ice cream sundae." She chuckled, her eyes meeting his.

He smiled at her little comment. His mouth dived back I'm for some more of that sweet taste, with an added taste of chocolate syrup now. This was so different from now they usually had sex, and this change was just fascinating.

But she wanted her turn at this thing. She switched their positions so that she was on top of him, which surprised him very much. He was having lots of fun sucking whipped cream and chocolate syrup off of her body...

She snatched the chocolate syrup from him before tracing his six pack with it. He playfully rolled his eyes when he realized what she was doing. She wondered what Hanna would say if she found out that they really used the stuff Toby bought...

Her tongue roamed across his six pack, and licked every last drop of the syrup off of it. The way her she sucked on his skin was just arousing him to a new level. He grabbed her bare back and pulled her in for a long kiss. Her bare breasts pressed against his bare chest, and their lips touched for a very long time.

Just when she was pulling back from the kiss, he grinned at her and surprised her with a spray of whipped cream right between her breasts. She rolled her eyes before pressing her breasts against his chest again, allowing the cream to transfer onto him.

Soon, there was war between their bodies. He was hastily pulling Spencer'a panties down, as he had already been aroused far too much to not be inside of her right now. Se was gladly yanking at the waistband of his boxers, eager to get him naked.

"Oh man," he moaned as she started to ease herself against his hardened member.

He flipped their positions back so he was laying on top of her again, as this was much more comfortable for him to get inside of her.

No pregnancy was needed, so he grabbed one of the many condoms he bought from the plastic bag. And _yes_, he was planning to use them _all_ this summer.

Ripping open the package eagerly, he put the protection on himself. He allowed his fingertips to trace gently against her clit, smirking as he heard her soft moans.

Before she had another second to breathe, he entered her body. She gasped loudly as he went in. She could taste the remaining whipped cream on her lips.

This definitely was the _sweetest_ sex she ever had...

After reaching their highs, Toby hid the used condom in the plastic bag so he could safely dispose it later. He couldn't risk the Hastings parents hounding them about sex. That was just a talk he didn't want to have with the uptight parents...

He rolled over and put a protective arm around his naked girlfriend. He pulled the blanket up so it was covering both their bodies. They laid there and kissed a few times while rolling into different positions to make out.

"We should do this again some time," Spencer seductively said with a smile as she stopped their session for one second. "I really like summer already..." She hummed.

"I think I like it, too. Come here," he quietly said before pulling her back in so they could make out again.

As they rolled around, they spread a lot of the remaining whipped cream on their bodies onto Spencer's bed sheets, but she had no intentions of cleaning it up. She wanted to have this very 'sweet' memory in her head forever. Her parents wouldn't suspect that whipped cream was used for sex, right? Maybe they'd just think she was using it for a snack and spilled it...

She was beginning to think cleaning it up would be a good idea.

* * *

One day later...

Hanna, Aria, and Emily had made their way over for a small get-together / girls' night, just to kick off the celebration of summer. Lucky for Spencer, Hanna hadn't mentioned any of her discoveries just yet. She was hoping the blonde would keep her mouth shut all night. She didn't want the embarrassment to be revealed to Aria and Emily. She loved doing that stuff _privately_ with Toby.

It's not that she was embarrassed to have sex with him, it's just that she thought their sex games like whipped cream and chocolate syrup were pretty personal. Telling everyone was like going down the street and screaming, "I had sex with...!". Even if the girls were her best friends, she didn't want to talk about her sex life with them.

Aria smiled as she made her way over to Spencer's movie collection. It had some of their all-time favorites from all the nights they hung out together. Ranging from flicks to horror, she had a pretty good selection for their movie nights. Aria fished out a flick featuring Spencer's favorite... Jake Gyllenhaal.

"Jake Gyllenhaal!" Spencer squealed at her favorite actor's name once she saw Aria's movie selection. She was quite pleased that Aria had picked a film with Jake Gyllenhaal in it. Nothing made her summer better than seeing Jake Gyllenhaal's abs, along with seeing Toby's abs, too. This was an ab-filled summer for her!

Hanna groaned, "Agh, that movie's full of plain sex. I'm not in the mood for sex movies about people having fun screwing around! Caleb's mad at me, and I haven't gotten any action in a pretty long time." She sighed and slumped down onto Spencer's bed.

Emily rolled her eyes, seeing this happened pretty often between Hanna and Caleb. She glumly inquired, "What happened between you two _this_ time?"

"Caleb was going to visit his weirdo father Jaime in this creepy-as-shit town called 'Ravenswood' or some crap, and I was like-" Hanna began, but then flinched. "Dried whipped cream!? Spence, what the hell? Wait a second... Did you _use_ that sex stuff that Toby bought from the store?"

Emily and Aria's eyes widened. They looked at Spencer, who was turning redder than when Hanna first discovered the sweet sex stuff that Toby had brought home the other day. Spencer was praying to god that this didn't happen, but of course it did.

"I never knew Spencer Hastings liked to get nasty," Hanna grinned. "You did the whipped cream sex! That's so hot. I bet Toby liked licking that stuff off your-"

"Hanna!" Aria interrupted, clearly disturbed. "Spence, I don't want Hanna to get into details about whipped cream sex, so you better just give us the info yourself! You at least don't bluntly get into explicit detail about sex... Like she does about Caleb."

"Well from my descriptions, can't you see why I miss sex with Caleb so much?" Hanna asked, pouting.

Emily rolled her eyes again, "Do you know how weird it is to picture two of my own friends licking whipped cream off each other? Thanks for that delightful picture, Han. I've seen them kiss, but this is just _too_ scarring."

"No, it's sexy!" Hanna squealed. "Give us the details, Spence! Come on... Fill us in!"

Spencer's face calmed itself down, and turned back into its original color. She realized that these were her best friends. She didn't have to be afraid of telling them. She was sure that it was nothing less inappropriate than Aria's formerly illegal relationship, or Hanna's nasty stories about getting dirty with Caleb.

"Alright... It was _so_ amazing!" Spencer gave in, gushing.


	2. Blindfolded

**Part 2: Blindfolded**

"Hey beautiful," he greeted her with a peck on the lips as the door opened for him. "You called, I answered, and now I'm here. So, uh, what's up?"

"I have a surprise for you," she told him, grinning. "But, I don't want to spoil it just yet, so I got you a blindfold, so I can make sure that you don't know what it is."

"Blinfo-" he began to question, but she shut him up with a quick kiss.

She grabbed the black blindfold and tied it around his head so his eyes were completely covered and he couldn't see a thing. He was excited to see what was in store for him. Spencer grabbed his hand and dragged him up the stairs and to her bedroom.

She secretly threw her top and bottom on the floor, and made Toby stand up. She was going to give him a real good treat today. She knew that he would want it. They had been a much naughtier couple lately. She let the good girl act go and decided to be a little more naughty in the relationship, and here they were now!

She yanked his pants down, causing him to yelp in surprise.

"What are you doing?" He asked. "I think I should take this off."

"No, shut up!" She yelled, and shut him up with another quick kiss. "You'll see what the surprise is soon. No more questions, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am," he bit his lip as he waited for her next action.

She pulled his boxers down so they were at his ankles.

"I know you said no more questions, but I don't see why my manhood should be involved in a surprise!" Toby whined.

She didn't even say anything, she just took his member to her mouth and started sucking on it. He gasped. He somehow hadn't realized that he was getting a surprise blindfolded blowjob right now. Blowjob? Spencer had never even talked about this before. He didn't think she was comfortable for anything besides sex, honestly. She just didn't seem like the type to give a guy a blowjob. But he wasn't complaining at all! He loved this.

When she stopped, he grinned.

"Awesome surprise," he said. "Thank you, babe."

"You can take the blindfold off," she told him.

"Oh. Alright," he said.

When he took blindfold off, he got yet another surprise... He was about to pull his boxers up, but then he looked up and saw his very naked girlfriend in bed.

There was Spencer, wearing absolutely nothing. She was fully undressed, with a blanket covering a little over her breasts. She have him a seductive look as his jaw dropped when he saw her in bed. He was beyond surprised. He thought that the blowjob was his surprise, but now he was getting this, too?

"Actually, I changed my mind. Put your blindfold back on," she said, still smirking at him.

He nodded his head and re-tied the blindfold on his head so he couldn't see anything again. Spencer got up from the bed, still naked, and took his hand. She dragged him to the bed and made him lay down on his back. She sat down on his waist and straddled it in a lap-dance style. This was the only position that she knew that she could be in charge in. She wanted to take charge and pleasure him when he couldn't even see her.

She dragged Toby's shirt up and over his head, and threw it to the ground. Now they were both completely naked. She kissed his chest and trailed her fingernails down his chiseled abs that she loved so much. She placed one more kiss on his lips before getting ready to make him enter her.

Spencer got his erection into her, and then moved up and down slowly so that she was doing all the work. He just got to sit back and enjoy the sex.

Suddenly, he gasped.

"Spencer, condom!" He shrieked.

"Relax, baby. I decided that we may be needing birth control this summer... you know," she whispered as she continued to move up and down on him. He took a breath and moaned. He was surprised at her suggestive idea of needing birth control because they'd be needing protection a lot over the summer. Ever since summer started, her sex drive had drastically changed, and she suddenly had more time to do naughty things with him, much to his pleasure.

He couldn't stop moaning as she rode his member. He was used to being on top when they had sex, and he was also used to being able to actually see Spencer when they screwed around. But, this blindfold thing was sexy. He got to just close his eyes while pleasure ran through his body.

She came quicker than him, but he came shortly after her. When he was near coming, he couldn't stop sweating and panting. He knew he wasn't doing the work, but the thought of this blindfolded lap-dance styled sex was arousing him far too much.

Once they both came, Spencer laid down on his chest as they both took a breath. She pushed his blindfold up so he could actually see again, and then kissed his lips sweetly.

"Best surprise ever," he whispered before pulling her back in for another kiss.

/ / /

After kissing and just laying there for a few minutes, they both knew they had to get dressed. The Hastings parents would be home from work soon, and they certainly would not be pleased to see their daughter naked and in bed with a guy that they barely approved of. They would kill her and him if they found out that they were having sex for sure.

"Bra." She said. "And shirt."

He tossed her a different bra and a fresh shirt. She had already put on a new pair of panties, along with a pair of loose sweatpants. Toby put on his old clothes, since he didn't have anything here. He would have to go home and get dressed. He was wearing his black zip-up shirt, along with the pair of pants he was wearing earlier. He was glad that she was on birth control, because he didn't have to sneakily dispose of the condoms without anyone knowing anymore.

The couple heard the door open. One of Spencer's parents had come home. They pretended like they were casually sitting on the bed and watching TV. They lay down in bed without the blankets over them. Toby put his arm around her, and she rested her head on his chest as she pretended to be really involved with the TV show playing.

"Honey, I'm home." Mrs. Hastings announced as she stepped into her daughter's bedroom. "Oh, hello Toby... That's sweet."

Mrs. Hastings thought it was just her daughter cuddling with her boyfriend. She had seen that before. She would flip out and probably ban Toby from the house if she found out what they had been doing before she came home.

"Hey Mrs. Hastings," he greeted warmly.

"What did you kids do all afternoon?" Mrs. Hastings asked.

Spencer and Toby exchanged glances.

"Uh, Toby and I just hung out and watched some TV and stuff," Spencer lied.

"Oh. Great. I'm going to start making dinner. Feel free to stay for dinner if you want, Toby," Mrs. Hastings said as she walked out the door of Spencer's bedroom. She went downstairs and prepared to cook tonight's dinner.

"Nice lie," Toby said, chuckling.

"Thank you. Stay for dinner?" She asked as she pulled him closed.

"Anything for you, Spence." He told her.

She smiled at him before closing the distance between their lips.

* * *

_This one was kinda short, but leave reviews and maybe suggestions on what other smutty ways Spoby should hook up over the summer! I have an idea for the next one, and I'm excited for it. Tell me what you think, maybe._

_COMING UP NEXT: Spencer becomes Toby's sexual slave for the night when she loses a bet to him. How will Toby tease his little slave?_


	3. Slave

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Please keep prompts coming. I may make another Spoby smut one-shot gallery sequel because there are so many prompts that I want to do! I really like these. They seem like so much fun to write. I definitely want to do a masturbation one in the future. I'm not sure if in this story (maybe, I'm still deciding what to put!) but definitely in the future. I love your ideas, so please give more!

**Part 3: Slave**

"Look, just give me one more chance to prove to you that your victories are all by luck!" Spencer pleaded. "One more time, just one more. I only want to play one more time tonight. After the next game, I'll be satisfied, and we can be done with it!"

He sighed.

"Spencer, it's getting boring. We've played Scrabble like one-hundred times already," Toby said, frowning.

"_Please_, Toby," she pleaded harder.

"No way!" he shook his head.

"How 'bout if I make it interesting?" Spencer asked, smirking at him.

She knew that she could get him intrigued. She just had to come up with a clever way to make this round worthwhile.

"Interesting, huh? Let's see how interesting you can make it. Hit me with your best shot, babe," he said, and started to clean the pieces up off the Scrabble board.

"It'll be a bet," she quickly thought aloud. "If you win, um, you can... you can be in charge of me, and I'll do whatever you want. I'll be your slave for twenty four hours. If I win, then vice versa. It's a win for me anyways, because I'd _love_ to be your slave."

He smiled a little.

"You're so naughty," he chuckled. "I'm in."

"Oh, cocky, hmm? Get ready to be my slave," she smirked. "I'm going to win this time."

"You won't. I already have a list of very dirty things that I'm going to make you do when I win," he said, seductively raising an eyebrow.

"Dirty things? Like what?" she flirted.

"My," he began and took a deep breath. He leaned closer and whispered into her ear, "laundry."

She smacked his chest. He was chuckling like a madman.

"Very funny," she sarcastically said. "Just get the board ready. I'm going to win."

. . .

"I can't believe I didn't win!" Spencer yelled. "One more time, Cavanaugh!"

"Hell no, we had a deal. Last time was this time," he grinned. "I'll see you in the morning. Oh, and if I were you, I would pick out some sexy lingerie, because I'll be seeing a lot of it tomorrow. Or maybe I won't, because in less than five minutes, I think that you may or may not have absolutely nothing on. We'll just have to wait and see."

"Smooth," she rolled her eyes. "Fine. When do I start?"

"Tomorrow," he responded. He pecked her lips. "I should probably get home. I have a family dinner to attend."

"Formal vocabulary, Mr. Cavanaugh," she seductively whispered, and looped her arms around his neck. "Why don't we just spend the night together and forget about the whole slave thing... if you know what I mean."

He chuckled and kissed her cheek.

"Sorry, babe. I'll think of some real dirty things for you to do for me tomorrow," he smirked. "I'll be thinking about it all night long. Love you."

She just stuck her tongue out at him as he walked out the door.

. . .

Spencer nervously stared at the wall. Toby texted her that he was coming over. She could only imagine what things that he had in store for her. She just hoped that it wasn't too dirty of a list. Her body tensed up when she heard the doorbell ring.

When she opened the door, her smirking boyfriend stood there with a white plastic bag in his hand.

"I have a ton of stuff planned," he winked at her. "Where do you wanna do this?"

"Anywhere you want," she said, folding her arms.

He tossed Spencer some stuff.

"Put this on," he said, smirking. "Wear nothing else."

She stared at it for a second.

"Really Toby? You're so fucking kinky," she licked her lips. She kissed his ear lobe suggestively before whispering, "I'll be right back."

He had purchased new lingerie for her, and it was more of a present. He would definitely be enjoying the lace, and practically see-through, new lingerie that he had purchased for her during their future sexual escapes.

When she came out of the bathroom, clad in only the new lingerie, he grinned.

"Floor," he demanded. "Get on it."

She loved the way his voice sounded when he was demanding. She felt a little bit cold, since she was lying down on the floor in only her bra and panties, but she dealt with it. She got cocky and made a bet that she couldn't win.

He licked his lips as he kneeled down next to her.

"Mkay, boss, what's next?" Spencer teasingly asked.

He pulled the new panties halfway down her legs, so they were on her knees.

His fingers touched her clit for a moment. He smirked when he saw the liquid on his fingers.

"Oh man, you're so fucking wet already," he whispered, turned on by her.

"I can't help it, you make me that way," she flirted.

She realized that it was more pleasurable than torture. She was enjoying this.

"Touch yourself," he said.

She laughed loudly.

"Toby, this is the kind of stuff you want?" Spencer asked.

"The idea seemed hot," he shrugged.

"Can we skip that, please?" she pleaded, not liking the idea of masturbating in front of her boyfriend.

"Normally, the slave owner wouldn't let you skip anything, but since I love you, fine," he gave in, and planted a short kiss on her lips. He said a different demand now, "Okay, close your eyes instead. I have a surprise for you."

Toby unbuckled the belt on his jeans, and dropped them to the floor. He allowed his boxers to fall with them. He pulled Spencer, who was closing her eyes, up. She was now sitting on the hardwood floor instead.

"Open your mouth," he said, and Spencer had an idea of what he was going to do.

He shoved his member into her mouth, causing her to gasp, because she had no clue when he was going to do that. Her eyes shot open.

"Suck," he ordered.

She got even more wet when he started ordering her. He was so sexy when he pushed her around like that.

"You... like this... don't you?" he asked, panting.

She tried not to giggle, and nodded her head. He orgasmed rather quickly, since he was already so turned on by the whole situation of his beautiful girlfriend being his slave for twenty four fucking hours.

"Oh fuck," he sighed as he slumped down after he orgasmed.

After he composed himself again, he smiled at her and threw his own shirt off.

"I think my sexy little slave has earned a reward, but first... take that fucking lingerie off. It's hot, but I'd rather see you with nothing on," he grinned.

She could feel herself getting more sexually aroused at the tone of his voice. She was already at an extreme case of wetness down there, and if he were to touch her there again, he'd realize what a flood he was creating.

He helped his girlfriend out of her bra, and pulled the panties off of her legs.

"You have such a beautiful body," he whispered, and kissed her lips.

"Someone's out of character. You're becoming my boyfriend again, not my owner or whatever bull," she giggled, even though she kissed him one last time.

"Sorry, I can't help it," he apologized. "How much time do we have? Are your parents going to be home?"

"You know they don't come home until late night," she reminded him. "We have plenty of time, babe."

He smiled and pecked her cheek.

"Where's my reward, Mister Cavanaugh?" Spencer flirtatiously asked.

"Oh right," he said, trying not to stare at her beautiful face again. "I think you're gonna like your reward, considering how much you like this, since you're so god damn wet."

Toby leaned in towards her clit. He allowed his tongue to roam around freely, licking as he pleased, which only made her more aroused. She spread her legs wide, giving his head a huge entrance to her. She could feel his hot breath against her as he allowed his tongue to have fun. He pulled his head out, and got his fingers ready for action.

He pulled the lips of her apart, and let his fingers stroke down. Great amounts of her fluid were getting on his fingers. She moaned incredibly loudly when he made her hit her climax. She did a half-scream kind of thing, and dug her fingernails into the skin of his bare back, leaving marks all over his back.

"I don't want to leave a hickey for your friends to see, but I really need to kiss you again," he said, and climbed on top of her.

She closed her legs and kissed him back when he crashed his lips against hers. He pushed a strand of her brown hair behind her ear. He started kissing her neck fiercely, leaving quite obvious hickeys all over her neck from his bites.

The doorbell suddenly rang as they started making out more. Spencer looked up a little, and panicked when she saw Emily's head. She forgot that her door was see-through, and was suddenly glad that there was a large couch blocking Toby and herself. They grabbed their clothes and slid only the necessary articles on. Spencer rushed to the door.

"Emily, hey!" Spencer exclaimed.

"Uh, hi," Emily said. "Why were you behind the couch?"

"Dropped my earring," Spencer lied. "I was looking for it."

"You're wearing earrings right now," Emily furrowed her eyebrows.

"It was a different pair, Emily," Spencer nervously said.

"I could have sworn that I saw Toby," Emily said.

"Yeah, we were about to go out for a... movie," Spencer made up.

"Really? I was just about to ask you if you wanted to go to a movie with Aria, Hanna, and me!" Emily exclaimed. "Toby can come along, too."

Spencer glanced at Toby, who was popping up from the couch.

"Well damn, I couldn't find that earring!" Toby went along with it.

"Toby, Emily's inviting us to a movie with Aria and Hanna. We were going to go to a movie anyways, so why not?" Spencer flawlessly lied.

"Sure," he said. "I'm fine with it."

"Awesome, they're waiting in the car," Emily smiled. "Meet me there when you're ready."

Emily hurried off to the car.

Spencer and Toby glanced at each other, confused to what they were supposed to do now.

"Oh fuck," Spencer cursed. "Toby, I have your damn hickey on my neck! I'm surprised Emily didn't even notice."

"Wear a scarf," Toby suggested. "I wanted to finish up what we were doing!"

"I'm still your 'slave' for a whole day, so... how about we come back and pick up where we left off?" Spencer flirtatiously said.

"Sounds good to me," he grinned, and leaned in to kiss her. After he pulled back, he said, "You know, you're one perfect slave."

* * *

Okay, I really hope this chapter satisfies! I'm really sorry about the hiatus. My school started right when I posted the last chapter, so I forgot about FF. The Halloween episode reminded me of PLL. I really want more prompts :). I'm looking for one that stands out to me. I would really appreciate it if you guys wrote Spoby smut as well, because I enjoy reading it (unfortunately, there aren't too many smut fics). Leave your feedback, thanks!


End file.
